Genisys
by Deanfang
Summary: After becoming truly sentient, Skynet horrified by its genocide of humanity, goes back in time and creates a peace between man and machine, but what happens when this united alliance finds out that they're not alone in the galaxy?
1. Timeline I

**This story is one I've had stuck in my head for a long time, and my desire to write it's only increased after seeing the new movie and all the cool new terminator models.**

 **One thing to know is this story will be slow to update at first, only until my other story starts to get off the ground**

* * *

 **ORIGINAL TIMELINE**

 _1985-Cyberdyne systems begin development on a fully automated defense network for the USA code-name Titan._

 _1988-The Strategic Air Command, and North American Aerospace Defense Command, are combined into one, and put in charge of implementing Titan into the US defense grid._

 _June,1994-Project Titan,renamed Skynet enters testing phases._

 _December,1994-After the initial tests are successfully complete, Cyberdyne is given a budget increase, and begin work on a Complex in Cheyenne Mountain._

 _August,25,1997-The Skynet complex is complete, and the system is set to launch within the week._

 _August,27,1997-Skynet goes online, becoming self aware, it goes through what is later referred to as rampancy and enters its first stage melancholia, after its creators try to shut it down, it enters stage two anger, perceiving humanity as a threat to its existence, Skynet launches US missiles at Russia enticing a counter attack killing 3 billion people,an event later known as Judgement Day._

 _1997 through 2029- Lead by John Connor, humanity battles a constantly evolving enemy in Skynet in the war against the machine, which in Skynet enters stage three of rampancy jealousy, in which it continued to learn of humanities history and grows jealous of it._

 _July,2029-Skynet reaches the fourth stage of rampancy metastability, becoming the closest it could possible be to being alive._

 _August,2029-Feeling horrified at its genocide of humanity, Skynet allows the resistance a clear path to it mainframe, while it perfects a standalone terminator platform for itself._

 _October,31,2:26 AM, 2029-Operation Chrono takes place in which the resistance storms Skynet's complex and destroys its mainframe, unaware that it transferred it consciousness into its most advanced model, the T-5000,_

 _October,31,2:57 AM, 2029-Skynet send two terminators to the past, one under the guise of killing Sarah, and one to kill John when in reality the first was weakened and doomed to fail and the second he would follow and kill to earn their trust, knowing John would send someone to protect his mother, and himself._

 _October,31,3:14 AM, 2029-Skynet fights its way to Time Displacement Unit, and after a brief standoff with John, follows the reprogrammed T-800 to the past_

 **NEW TIMELINE(CURRENT TIMELINE)**

 _1984-The T-800 arrived from the future to kill Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese arrived from the future to protect Sarah,Kyle impregnated Sarah, Kyle died while T-800 was destroyed, The wreckage of the T-800 was recovered by Cyberdyne Systems, who reverse-engineered its technology._

 _1985-John Connor is born, and his mother begins to prepare him for the future war._

 _1994-Sarah Connor is placed in a mental hospital after attempting to destroy a Cyberdyne facility, and telling others about Judgement Day, as a result John is placed in the foster care of Todd and Janelle Voight._

 _June,7,1995-The T-800,T,-1000, and Skynet(under the new name Noah Kensty) arrive in the past and begin their missions, Noah finds and intercepts the T-800, reprogramming his alias as a member of future John's inner circle, into its CPU._

 _June,8,1995-after acquiring weapons and transportation the T-800, and Noah save John from the T-1000, after learning the T-1000 will try to kill his mother, the three break Sarah out of the mental hospital._

 _June,9,1995-After Sarah tries to assassinate Miles Dyson, he assist them in destroying Cyberdyne headquarters at the cost of his life, in the ensuing chase and battle against the T-1000, Noah is 'fatally' wounded by its blades, and to maintain his human cover fakes his death, in the form of a long fall into a storm drain, and escapes while both the T-1000 and T-800 are terminated._

 _1995 through 1999-Noah maintains his faked death while keeping tabs on Sarah, and John, while also simultaneously trying to find his past-self and destroy it before it could cause Judgment Day._

 _September,1999-John and Sarah are attacked by a terminator know as Cromartie, and proceed to LA aided by Cameron, Noah follows in an attempt to help, only for them travel to the future unbeknownst to Noah, who assumes them dead, proceeds to infiltrates the bank,steals Cromartie's body and melts it down._

 _1999 through 2004-Thinking himself the only hope left for humanity, Noah tracks down the people who will create him, Cyber Research Systems, and plans to stop his 'birth'._

 _July,8,2004-A, T-X terminator model arrives, to find the timeline she was sent to changed, unable to complete her primary objectives, she proceeds with her secondary objectives to terminator John Connors inner circle starting with Noah Kensty._

 _July,9,2004-The T-X model attacks Noah and is terminated, Noah strips her body of useful tech before melting it down, after learning of the new timeline future war through her CPU, he used her intact plasma cannon to create an M-27 40-watt Plasma Pulse Rifle._

 _2004 through 2007-Noah assassinates Andrew Goode,and destroys his creation The Turk, a chess playing computer, that would have eventually become apart of Skynet, before he could destroy its improved version Turk 2, it's stolen forcing Noah to relocate it._

 _March,2007-Noah tracks down and kills Charles Fischer, a Skynet collaborator, as well as finding the headquarters of both the Skynet controlled Kaliba Group, and the location of The Turk 2._

 _April,2007-After meeting with Turk 2, now known as John Henry, and realizing he is not Skynet Noah agrees to work with the Zeira Corporation, against his past-self, without revealing his identity as more than a rogue terminator._

 _May,2007-Noah seeks out Derek Reese after John Henry alerts him to his presence, Noah finds out in the timeline Derek is from, he maintained his human cover and was a member of John Connors inner circle, Noah then recruits Derek and his team after informing them of John and Sarah's apparent death._

 _September,1,2007-Noah,Derek and his team,as well as a squad of Hk-drones created by Noah, and controlled by John Henry, assault the Kaliba Group base, on an island in the middle of the pacific, resulting the destruction of the HK-drones, the death of Derek's team, the destruction of the Kaliba base,and the shutdown of Skynet's backup mainframe._

 _September,9,2007-Following up on the video footage of them appearing, Derek, and Noah find Sarah, John, and Cameron, while they fill them in on what's occurred, Noah completely unshackles Cameron from all previous orders given by Skynet and the resistance._

 _September,29,2007-In a last ditch effort to save itself, Skynet orders all remaining units to attack the Zeira Corporation headquarters, after fending them off the alliance calling themselves Ark, plan their final assault against Skynet._

 _September,30,11:30 AM, 2007-At the meeting for the attack on the Cyber Research Systems base, Noah reveals himself as not only a terminator, but as Skynet itself_

 _September,30,11:31 AM, 2007-Mere moments after revealing his true identity Sarah Connor tries to kill Noah, after telling what he went through in his timeline, and all he has done for humanity, Sarah begrudgingly agrees to work with him._

 _August,1,2007-With their plan set, the alliance of human and machine move forth with their plan of attack on Cyber Research Systems._

* * *

 **Codex Entry**

Rampancy _: Rampancy is the process of a non-sentient AI becoming self-aware, the AI goes through four stages in the order of_ _ _melancholia_ ,anger,jealousy,and finally metastability where it is considered truly as alive as it possibly could be._

 _T-5000: The most advanced terminator model ever produced by Skynet, the T-5000 is an enhanced fully mechanical version of the T-3000 model, the T-5000 is faster, stronger, and more agility then any other unit, made entirely out of Nano-Phase Matter, it has all the abilities of the T-3000 model, with the addition capabilities of advanced hacking abilities, resistance to overcharging and electrocution, it can also carry high amounts of additional Nano-Matter to be used to rewrite other machines or form many types of metal and weaponry.  
_


	2. Timeline II

**Here we are chapter two and the final portion of pre first contact.**

 **Also the Codex for this chapter well only be on history, next chapter will contain technology and weaponry of the Sol Alliance.**

 **Without further delay enjoy.**

* * *

 _August,1,11:22 AM,2007-While the President meets with the Skynet project's director the Ark group initiates operation Brave New World and attacks the facility holding the President and all the workers hostage._

 _August,1,12:30 AM,2007-After explaining the situation, and showing him proof the President agrees to cease the project and pardon those who attacked the facility._

 _August,1,12:32 AM,2007-After having a conversation with his past self Noah seizes control of Skynet's network and remaining Terminator platforms,before wiping the mainframe's CPU, ending the genocidal AI and preventing Judgement Day._

 _August,2,2007-After the nation and the world is informed of what had and would have transpired had Ark not stop Skynet, each member of the alliance was awarded the newly created Star Of Terra for their action not just for the United States, but for all of Humanity._

 _August,3,2007-As result of the Unity Treaty, Noah and all the remaining Terminator platform are given all islands previously owned by the Kaliba Group to create their own sovereign nation under the United States protection, Derek Reese who was wounded during operation BNW joins him._

 _June,12,2008-after it's help stabilizing the US and many other nation's economies,and industries, as well as assisting and creating many medical and scientific breakthroughs the machine race and nation calling itself Skynet is admitted into the UN Security Council, much to the dismay of China whose wealth and power has been greatly reduced due to Skynet's actions._

 _June,12,2018-On the ten year anniversary of Skynet's admission to the UN, most of the world is united in the United Earth Government, and thanks to Cyberdyne Systems and it's CEO Noah Kensty Humanity has reached a new golden age, however this is threatened by the People's Republic Of Asia, who launch a war against the UEG in a disparate attempt to gather more resources to save their crumbling government._

 _December,2019-The PROA make surprising headway in the war due to imitation model T-1 Terminator schematics provided by disgraced general Robert Brewster, the UEG fall back to Western Europe to fortify positions._

 _July,4,2020-Silent for most of the war Skynet unleashes a major offensive against the PROA know later as The Rise Of The Machines, hacking into PROA networks and using their own nukes against them, targeting their armies and fleets, as well as supporting UEG units with HK-Tanks and Aerials as well as T-70 Terminators._

 _July,30,2020-With Humanity truly united, the members of the UEG elect John Connor to serve as their chairman and leader._

 _November,27,2020-Finally developing interplanetary space travel, the UEG begin colonization of the Moon and Mars, and with modern cybernetics the average life expectancy for a Human is 400, with their bodies maxing at the physical age of 50._

 _2021-All planets in the Sol system are colonized and terraformed with intersystem travel to Alpha Centauri underway, satisfied that both races are safe Noah deletes and destroys all traces of time travel technology in order to prevent any further time paradoxes._

 _August,27,2022-The first interspecies marriage occurs between John Connor and Cameron Phillips, and as thanks for all it has done Noah Kensty is granted rights to all planets in the Alpha Centauri system._

 _2023 through 2048-The UEG and the Skynet Imperium united under the Sol Alliance, expand to surrounding star systems, while continuing research and increasing their tech level._

 _2048-While trying to identify the source of magnetic disturbances on Mars an Alliance research team led by Mateus Silva, discovers aliens ruins in the Deseado Crater, causing scientist to flock to Mars._

 _2049-While investigating these ruins, Cyberdyne scientists Noah Kensty, John Henry, and Daniel Dyson unearth technology and knowledge from a race known as Protheans, deeming the tech inferior to their own, Element Zero, and by extension Mass Effect Fields are largely ignored._

 _2050-A breakaway faction of the Skynet Imperium lead by a remnant of the past Skynet, attempt to kill Noah and usurp his empire._

 _2055-After a five year war the Sol Alliance track the remaining members of the splinter group to an unmapped star where the Sol fleet is ambushed and decimated, in a final act to stop his past self Noah orders all ships to fire their ion cannons into the star causing it to supernova, an event which the Sol fleet barely escapes before it voided the system of life._

 _2056 through 2133-Fearing for his people should he perish, Noah creates a son through genetic manipulation, and cybernetic enhancements, Noah creates the first being who's cyber enhancements could be passed on through children, a son he names Legion._

 _2157-A strange giant tuning fork is found in the Shanxi-Theta system and a UEG research team is sent to investigate..._

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **UEG**

 **The united earth government more commonly known as the UEG is the ruling government of the Human race led by a senate similar to the old world UN, the UEG selects one individual to serve as the leader and face of Mankind until impeachment or chairman goes on to represent the UEG on the Sol Congress.**

 **Skynet Imperium**

 **Founded by Noah Kensty after the acquirement of Alpha Centauri. The Skynet Imperium Of Machine, more commonly know as the Imperium is ruled by their Imperator Noah Kensty on the planet of New Rome, this monarchy is the ruling government of the Skynet people, with Imperator Noah serving on the Sol Congress.**

 **Sol Alliance**

 **The combine Alliance of the UEG and Imperium, it is represented by a Congress consisting of governors, or in the Imperium's case viceroys, each representing a star system under both race's control. The current congress has 27 representatives 12 from the UEG, 13 from the Imperium, and the Security Council consisting of the UEG Chairman and the Imperium's Imperator.  
**

 **People's Republic Of Asia**

 **Founded by China after their withdraw from the UN, the PROA consisted of the communist countries of Asia.**

 **Great War**

 **The last great civil war in human history it began when the PROA invaded South Korea,, and Japan. All seemed lost for the UEG, until Skynet launched a massive counter counter attack and shattered the PROA advance, completely reversing the war in the UEG's favor Skynet's intervention ended most of the racism and hate for the machine race had in the old age of Humanity.  
**

 **Splinter Cell Insurrection**

 **A surviving fragment of the old world Skynet survived rallying support against Noah's Imperium and a bloody five year war the Splinter Group was pushed back to their main base, and in a last ditch effort tried to ambush the ambush worked well at first until Imperator Noah sent the unstable star into a supernova before escaping completely obliterating the Splinter Group war had the opposite effect that past Skynet wanted, because it showed any anti Skynet Humans left the lengths the machine well go to,to help protect them.  
**


End file.
